The Knight in Shining Armour, the Key to her Heart
by Bunt22
Summary: Natsu reveals a secret to Erza about his feelings for Lucy. Erza forces him to tell, but Lucy is in love with someone else... Can their friendship hold up to the strain? ErzaXLucy Yuri
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's Problem

**The Knight in Shining Armour and the Key to her Heart**

_Hey all, this is my first fan fic! Hope you enjoy. There's about 3 more chapters after this that I've already written! _

_Bit of NatsuXLucy going on here first, it'll all right itself by the end i swear :D The story is set between the Orecein Seis and Edolas Arc, though it does make the gap between a little longer... anyway enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Natsu's Problem**

Natsu buried his face in his hands for a moment and then looked up at the sky in hope. He was clueless when it came to matters of the heart. Give him a job to do, something to beat up or set on fire and he was heated and ready to go. However, love wasn't something you could just set on fire and watch it burn away. Love was difficult.

Natsu sighed and tugged unconsciously at the fishing line in front of him. He had promised to catch Happy the biggest fish he had ever seen in exchange that he washed Natsu's clothes that day. Really Natsu hadn't needed any clothes washed. He only really owned the one set to begin with. So instead he had sent the cat running off with a pile of clothes that Natsu had taken from the Guild hall's little-known lost and found box. Most of the items looked suspiciously like Gray's discarded shirts… It was a small white lie, nothing that would make Happy annoyed and he had seemed willing to help anyway.

Natsu wondered if Igneel could have helped him when it came to love. Was the dragon an expert at everything or were there some things that Natsu would have just had to learn for himself? Igneel had loved Natsu, he was certain of it, but that was like the love of a parent. Igneel had never taught Natsu about girls. It wasn't the first time he had fallen for someone though.

Natsu bent his head down, his chest physically hurting. He missed her so much, every day. Natsu knew he would never, could never, forget Lisanna. But she was gone, and there was nothing Natsu could do to change that. No matter how hard he fought she would remain missing. Natsu breathed heavily, the pain in his chest receding a little. True, it didn't hurt as much anymore but Natsu knew he would never truly get over Lisanna. She would always be his first love. An image of the two of them laughing and playing together filled Natsu's mind. He remembered back to when they had nurtured Happy's egg together and how she had asked him if she could be his wife in the future. Natsu smiled, she sure scared the hell out of him that day.

Natsu leant back against the tree behind him, the sunlight danced off the clear blue water of the stream. Natsu felt fidgety, like he needed to get up and do something or hit something. Fishing, he decided, was decidedly not his sort of thing and neither was thoughtful contemplation. Natsu was just thinking about whether it would be quicker to get down into the Stream and try to catch the fish with his bare hands when the line on his rod went taught. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts of punching fish with flaming fists and actually went ahead and did so to the newly caught one hanging at the end of his line. Natsu grinned, weighing the hefty, slightly burnt fish in his hands. It sure was a big one, he was sure Happy would be more than delighted with it. With that he flung the fish over his shoulder, still holding it by the tail, and ran back in the direction of the guild.

* * *

><p>The guild was full of its members drinking and laughing as usual. Lucy, Erza and Gray all sat around a table talking to Wendy, the newest member of Fairy Tail. Charle sat beside her but wasn't focused on the conversation between the four. Instead she was eyeing the rest of the members in the room with mostly a look of distaste. Her concentration, currently fixed on Cana who was drinking from a gigantic barrel of beer, was broken by Happy bursting into the room. He smiled gleefully at Charle, who turned away. Happy's smile faded slightly but he still proceeded to land on the table in front of Lucy and Gray.<p>

"Hey Happy!" Lucy said cheerfully as the Cat unloaded a heavy, oddly moist looking bag from his back. "Eh… What exactly is this?" She asked, poking the suspicious looking bundle.

"It's a fish!" Happy replied. Lucy quickly retracted her finger in disgust.

"Ew! And you just let me poke it?"

"Aye!"

"Hey Happy, have you seen Natsu?" Gray interjected. "Not, not that I care where he is… I just wanted to know cause, well, he's not here…" Gray added quickly.

"Oh I thought he would be here."

"So you haven't seen him all day?"

"Well not since he gave me this fish! He caught it for me this morning!" Happy positively grinned, hugging the smelly parcel to him.

"Ew! You've just been flying around with that since this morning?" Lucy asked in disgust.

"Aye!"

Erza looked up from the sword she had been examining in front of her. "So Natsu has been missing since he gave you that fish?" Erza asked seriously, requiping her sword and standing up simultaneously.

"Aye!" Happy replied, peeling open the slightly sodden fish packaging.

"Oh Please Happy not here!" Lucy grimaces, trying not to vomit.

"I think I best go look for him" Erza remarked briefly. "Just to make sure he's not getting into any more trouble."

Lucy quickly got up from the table, where Happy was now proceeding to devour the rotting fish. She skipped quickly after Erza and caught her lightly by the arm. Erza felt a strange warmth tingle through her and turned around sharply, a stern but puzzled look on her face. "Why are you holding my arm Lucy?"

"Oh sorry," Lucy said. Blushing, she let go of Erza's arm and placed her hand behind her head. "I was just thinking that maybe you would like a little help finding Natsu? Or maybe just some company?"

Lucy was still blushing slightly. Erza continued to be puzzled by Lucy's behaviour. "No its alright, I'm capable enough to find him myself."

Lucy nodded, her smile wavering slightly as she turned to sit back down. Erza suddenly felt a strange feeling in her chest, perhaps a sting of remorse? "Thanks though Lucy" She added, smiling at her blonde companion. Lucy seemed to pick up from Erza's friendly gesture and went to walk back to the table before stopping abruptly.

"AGH! HAPPY THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Why? The head is the best part!" Happy grinned.

* * *

><p>Erza wasn't sure where to begin looking for Natsu so she began a thorough patrol of the town. He had been acting strangely over the last few days there was no denying. Erza wondered if their encounter with the Oración Seis could have bothered Natsu but she shook the idea off almost immediately. Natsu was a strong mage, he didn't let fights get to him like that. Besides, Natsu had come out on top. It had to be something deeper than just a fight to bother Natsu like this.<p>

Erza tried to keep her thoughts on the subject of finding Natsu and what could possibly be wrong with him but Lucy's touch and the way she had taken her arm kept popping into her head. Erza didn't understand Lucy's behaviour. Did she not think that Erza was a strong enough mage to go looking for Natsu on her own? It seemed preposterous, Lucy was well aware of Erza's power. She had offered her company, but it had seemed unnecessary. Erza would not be in any danger on her own. Perhaps Lucy may have wanted to come with her just to simply accompany her. Erza placed her hand above her elbow, where Lucy had touched her. Lucy's skin had felt so soft, warm and strangely… comforting. Erza acknowledged that her reaction to Lucy's touch is really what had surprised her, not that Lucy had done so. She had felt bad for not accepting Lucy's offer of company, though she had not fully understood Lucy's reason for offering it in the first place.

Erza was so fully immersed in her speculation that she didn't realise that she had ended up walking to Lucy's house. She stopped briefly for a moment upon realising and looked up at Lucy's bedroom window. The light bounced off it in a peculiar fashion due to the setting sun. Out of the corner of her eye Erza suddenly saw a shadow edging closer to her. Instinctively she requiped her sword and swung it around behind her, only to find a somewhat terrified looking Natsu at the other end of it.

"Ah Natsu." Erza said while lowering her sword as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary. "I was just searching for you. It came to my attention that you have been missing most of the day. I'm glad to see you aren't in any trouble"

Natsu grinned slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I just thought I'd go for a walk" he explained quickly, grinning widely and not looking Erza directly in the eye.

"A walk? That seems oddly out of character for you."

Natsu almost jumped out of his skin as Erza took a step towards him and grabbed his chin. She moved his head roughly, looking at him from all sides. Then she put the palm of her hand on his forehead before letting go.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Fine!" Natsu breathed, taking a step back. He was scared that Erza might demand to inspect t him further.

"Well then I demand that you explain your strange behaviour. I'm not comfortable with a member of my team going off on their own with no explanation and acting… oddly." Erza quickly remembered the way Lucy had blushed when she had confronted her but put the memory out of her mind.

"Really Erza, it's nothing…" Natsu started, then seeing the stern look of impatience on Erza's face he shrank back. "Ok ok! It's just… It's about a girl."

"A girl has been giving you trouble? If you want I can deal with her…"

"No, nothing like that! It's just… I like this girl and I can't get her out of my head. I don't know what to do."

Natsu blushed and stared down at his feet. He certainly hadn't planned on telling anyone about his feelings, especially to Erza. Natsu was sure he wouldn't but Erza had a great way of making him talk.

"You like a girl? Surely that is no different than your normal situation?"

Natsu looked confused. "What?"

"Well," Erza explained. "I am a girl, and Lucy is too as well as Mirajane, Juvia, etc… and we are your friends so presumably you like us. What is wrong with liking another girl?"

Natsu tried not to laugh. "No not that way! I mean I may even love her..."

Natsu looked away from Erza, embarrassed. He began to ignite and then put out a flame in the palm of his hand. Erza remained silent, her finger pressed to her chin as though she was in deep thought. Natsu began to get impatient and hopped from foot to foot. Finally Erza reacted.

"I don't really understand your problem."

"It's Lucy! That's the problem!" Natsu bellowed out then clasped a hand over his mouth and bowed his head in shame.

"Oh, yes that would seem to be somewhat of a problem."

"Yeah…"

"So."

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell her?"

Natsu's head snapped back up to meet Erza's gaze. She had a look of interest and something else that Natsu couldn't quite figure out. It was clear however that she wasn't kidding around.

"Well, well I'm… I'm not going to tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because… well, it's hard."

"How so? All you have to do is tell her you find her attractive. The worst thing that could happen is that she tells you she doesn't feel the same. Then life can go on as normal."

Natsu felt slightly appalled at how simple Erza was able to break down the situation and the air in which she did so. However she did seem to make a point, though Natsu was reluctant to admit it.

"Tell you what," Erza said thoughtfully, "I'll just tell her for you."

Erza turned around sharply and started to walk in the direction of the guild. Natsu practically sprinted after her and danced in front of her waving his arms frantically. Erza looked surprised and mildly amused at the dancing Natsu.

"NO! No, please don't!"

"Well then you have to, otherwise you are going to continue acting oddly."

"But…"

Erza shot Natsu a severe look and resumed walking towards the guild.

"OK! Ok fine…" Natsu gave in. He could only imagine the way Erza would tell Lucy. Each way he imagined seemed a worse alternative than the last. "I'll tell her." He crossed his arms an huffed.

"Good" Erza smiled. "Then I assume by tomorrow morning this odd behaviour will be settled"

"By tomorrow?" Natsu began to argue, but Erza had already walked off, lost again in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>That evening Erza took a bath alone from the rest of the female guild members before returning to the guild hall. Usually she thought of bathing as a time to bond with her fellow comrades but tonight she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. The answer to Natsu's behaviour had been so simple although potentially problematic. If he and Lucy were to get together it could mean the end of their team. It could also mean that Lucy may not want to hang around with Erza as much anymore…<p>

Erza dropped her bath robe and climbed in to the hot soapy water. She rested her head against the edge of the deep pool and sighed. Her body certainly felt relaxed but her mind was troubled. Erza couldn't quite figure out why Natsu's secret had put her into this strange mood. It was only logical that Natsu tell Lucy about his feelings, how else would he know if they were to be reciprocated? To not do so would be counterproductive. However Erza almost wished that she had told Natsu to keep it a secret. Why though, was the part that she couldn't understand…

* * *

><p>Lucy ripped up the page in front of her and viciously through it in the bin. The novel would have to wait tonight. She got up from her desk and paced the room in annoyance. She couldn't stop thinking about Erza. How could she have been so stupid? She flopped down onto her bed, face first. Everything sounded so strangely muffled deep inside the folds of her pillow. It would have been almost peaceful except for the flames of embarrassment and annoyance raging inside her chest. In one swift movement Lucy sat up on the bed and stripped off her tank top. She sighed with relief, as though by removing it she had removed some of her humiliation as well. Dropping back down onto the bed she put her face in her hands.<p>

Erza had practically freaked out when she had taken her arm. It was so embarrassing. Why did she even do that? It was such an obvious thing to do yet it was still inappropriate. The look on Erza's face flashed in front of her eyes. She had looked… confused. Lucy felt her cheeks go bright red. She had reacted so awkwardly to her! Lucy could easily have brushed off Erza's reaction and made a joke out of it. Why couldn't Lucy be confident around Erza? Around guys she knew exactly how to act. Hell, she could have a guy wrapped around her little finger by just flashing some cleavage. Her confidence around girls was nearly exactly the same. Erza wasn't a guy though, and she was so different from other girls. She was so beautiful.

Lucy groaned softly and looked up at the window nearest to her. It had begun to rain. The drops pitter-pattered against the window pane. She couldn't help being so, well helpless around Erza. All she wanted to do was to be around her, to talk to her, to touch her soft skin, maybe her lips…

"Hey Lucy!"

Lucy jumped off the bed in shock. Natsu was standing at the door grinning widely at her his pink hair dripping onto his bare shoulders. At exactly the same time they both realised that Lucy wasn't wearing a shirt. Lucy screamed and pulled the sheet around her while Natsu couldn't help but stare, drooling slightly.

"I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!"

"Sorry! I kinda forgot!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY! I SHOULD HIT YOU FOR DOING THAT!"

Natsu just smiled, somewhat shyly, and closed the door behind him.

"Well at least you're wearing a bra?" Natsu offered. Lucy just folded her arms and huffed.

Lucy ignored Natsu for a minute or two after he entered the room, just to show him how annoyed she was. When she finally looked over to pay attention to him, he was standing awkwardly with one arm behind his head just looking around. Lucy's curiosity then got the better of her.

"Well, what was so important that you had to come barging in anyway?" Lucy asked, her expression softening at the obviously embarrassed Natsu.

"I… I eh, came to tell you something." Natsu said, not looking at Lucy. "I didn't want to, but…"

Natsu just kind of trailed off and looked down at his feet for a moment. Lucy tilted her head and looked up at him. She was highly interested by what Natsu wanted to say. He seemed so nervous and shy, almost introverted, not like his usual self at all.

"Erm, maybe you could put your shirt back on first?"

Lucy was taken aback. She had nearly completely forgotten she was topless. She just laughed to herself and put her tank top back on, making Natsu turn around first of course.

"Ok, what is it then?"

In a quick jerking movement Natsu moved from his stance by the door to kneeling down in front of Lucy. Lucy moved back slightly, both shocked and confused. Natsu took her hand in his but didn't look at her. A few drops of rain fell from Natsu's hair onto Lucy's upturned hand.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia…" He began awkwardly. "I came here to eh… well just to tell you…"

Natsu trailed off again and Lucy's heart stopped. This was the weirdest she had ever seen Natsu act and it was seriously beginning to creep her out. She couldn't think of what the poor guy was trying to tell her. Nothing made sense, unless…

"Well the thing is, I eh… I like you Lucy. As more than a friend… and eh… yeah."

Both Lucy and Natsu were silent for a moment. Lucy sat in complete shock, Natsu still had her hand in his and remained kneeling in front of her. They both barely moved for almost a whole minute, the only sounds were Natsu's rapid breathing and the slow drip, drip drop of rain water onto the floor. Then Lucy broke the silence.

"Natsu, that is so lovely and it means so much to me that you feel that way…"

Natsu dropped Lucy's hand and retreated slightly from the foot of the bed, still averting his gaze.

"But you don't feel the same. I understand."

"I'm really sorry Natsu! I love you, truly. You're the nicest, most amazing guy I've ever met. Ten times better than Gray…" Natsu smiled briefly down at his feet. "But I just don't feel that way about you. I'm so sorry."

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and hugged him close to her. At first he just kneeled there, rigid, but then he slowly hugged her back.

"This isn't going to change everything between us is it? Because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you as a friend…" To both their surprise, Lucy began to sob into Natsu's shoulder. He pushed her away from him slightly and looked up into her eyes, holding her shoulders gently.

"No of course not Lucy, that could never happen, we're nakama after all!" Natsu grinned back at her happily but Lucy could tell he was putting on a brave face. The rain water on his cheeks looked suspiciously like tears. She felt so bad for letting him down like this, but her heart was already set on somebody else. Natsu got up and pulled Lucy up with him, hugging her tightly.

"You'll never lose me as a friend as long as you're in Fairy Tail Lucy, and I wouldn't let you go without a fight."

Lucy smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Thank you Natsu, and thank you for being so honest with me."

Natsu grinned and walked to the door. "Thanks for listening.. Oh and for the epic cleavage view!" He joked, winking and giving the thumbs up before letting himself out. Lucy sat back down on her bed, still in shock. Then she curled up in a ball hugging her pillow and cried until she was tired enough to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Reveal

_Ok, getting to the good bits now!_

**Chapter 2: Natsu's Outburst**

Gray and Elfman sat at the bar in the Guild Hall. Gray practiced his ice magic quietly to himself, every now and again listening briefly to Elfman discussing in the length the manliest way to eat Ramen. Mirajane stood behind her brother, laughing under her breath every now and again and smiling knowingly. Juvia sat in the far corner watching Gray, her eyes glazed over and her mouth open slightly as if she were in a trance. Charle and Wendy had headed back to the Fairy Hills dormitory and Happy had graciously accompanied them there, even though Charle had blatantly refused him. Natsu was still missing and Erza hadn't yet returned from going to find him. Gray didn't worry though, if Erza couldn't find the flaming idiot it was no big loss for the guild. Or so he tried to convince himself, it had been getting harder to hate Natsu so much lately. Lucy had already headed home for the evening. In fact she had left pretty sharply earlier. Gray had noticed that she had acted weirdly since Erza had left, as though she was extremely embarrassed. Gray couldn't see any reason she would be feeling like that, so he brushed it off. "Girls…"

At that moment Natsu came crashing through the Guild's large wooden doors, the fragments charred beneath the touch of his skin. He looked positively crazy Gray noted. Not quite his usual angry self, but visibly upset too.

"Where is he?" Natsu roared, flames shooting from his nostrils as he quickly scanned the room. He spotted Gray still sitting casually at the bar and he clenched his fists. He pointed one flaming finger in Gray's direction.

"YOU!" He positively snarled. "You're a worthless ice bastard and a stripping pervert!"

Gray felt cold fury flowing through his veins. How dare Natsu say that to him. He hadn't done anything to deserve it, and why did everyone care so much that he took his clothes off every now and again?

"Watch your mouth you hot headed prick!"

"You watch YOURS block head!"

"That takes it, you're an asshole, I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Gray stood up and ripped off his shirt and through it behind him, knocking over Elfman's bowl of Ramen. "Hey! Gray that's not cool, not at all manly…"

"Just try it!" Natsu roared back, his eyes crazy with emotion. "I'm all fired up! I'll turn you to ashes! And as for you…" Natsu turned his attention to Elfman who looked very taken aback by the sudden attention. He was used to Natsu and Gray's quarrels but he was barely ever involved.

"You aren't a real man! You just pretend to be you… you big GIRL!"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Elfman shouted, jumping to his feet and pushing past Gray who was still stunned by Natsu's outburst at Elfman. "I'll show you how a REAL MAN fights!"

With that Elfman transformed his right arm into that of some hideous beast and lunged at the furious Natsu. Natsu dodged the attack easily and sent a fiery fist right into the back of Elfman's head. Gray suddenly remembered his cold fury and sent a hundred Icy daggers in Natsu's direction, which Natsu melted easily before making a running attack at Gray. Gray was too fast for Natsu however and easily blocked him with his Ice shield. Natsu fell back onto the floor, only making his rage grow and the flames engulfing his body did too.

Elfman joined his sister behind the bar to 'protect' her while the fight raged on between the fire and ice mages. Everywhere tables and chairs were smashed and burnt. Other guild members vacated the hall, except the few who wanted to see how the carnage played out. It was an especially vicious fight on Natsu's part, he really wasn't going to give up easily.

Gray and Natsu had each other locked in some kind of head lock that looked impossibly painful for both involved when Erza came out from nowhere and sent the two flying into the floor and a pillar respectively. "That's enough!" she ordered. Gray just wiped his lip which had started bleeding in the scrap and went to sit back down. Natsu however wasn't going to back down so easily. He sprang to his feet and went to run at the retreating Gray. Erza slammed him down into the floor with a flick of her mighty sword, which as usual she had requiped from seemingly nowhere.

"LET ME GO!" Natsu roared, trying to melt the sword with his flames.

"I ordered you to stop!" Erza scorned. "You have done enough damage."

Natsu still didn't want to give up. "This is YOUR fault! YOU fight me!" he roared, pointing up at Erza who was somewhat perplexed.

"Ah, I'm guessing things didn't go well with Lucy?" She asked calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked curiously, pressing an ice pack to his swelling lip.

"NOTHING!" Natsu shouted at him, "Nothing that concerns a two bit ice mage like you anyway!"

"That does it…" Gray began but one look from Erza and he sat back down sharply. "Prick…" He muttered, turning his attention to the drink in front of him. Natsu was still clawing at Erza's sword which was pressed against his chest. With one fluid movement Erza put away her sword and brought Natsu to his feet.

"I said NO more fighting." Erza said coldly, her look suddenly filling the enraged Natsu with terror. "Go cool off, there's nothing you can do about it now."

Natsu huffed and turned to walk back out into the night. On a second thought Erza caught up to him and out of earshot said "It was still the right thing to do. I know you blame me now but otherwise you would never have known. I'm sorry that she didn't reciprocate your feelings."

Natsu just stared silently at Erza for a moment and nodded briefly. Then he walked off into the dark, the rain thrashing against the cobbled street.

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't return to the Guild the following day. News of his outburst at Gray and his recurring disappearances began to worry some members of the guild. Most however recognised that Natsu was both a fiery and strange person and thought nothing of it. Lucy didn't visit the guild hall that day either. Instead she stayed home and thought about the events of the evening before. Happy and Gray had called over to her earlier and told her about Natsu's strange behaviour. When Gray asked Lucy what Erza had meant about Natsu's business with her she just told him she had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't want to cause Natsu any more pain, no one else needed to know of his embarrassment. Lucy did take note however that Erza was aware of what Natsu had told her the night before. Lucy desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, but would she be able to talk to Erza? She couldn't even be around her without feeling awkward. She itched to tell her how she felt about her or to show her somehow but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, Lucy didn't know if Erza even liked girls, or her for that matter. Was it worth risking their friendship over it like Natsu had risked theirs? Lucy didn't think she could handle being around Erza if she rejected her. Also was it even fair to do that to Natsu, to shoot him down and then go after his friend instead?<p>

Lucy's thoughts raged inside her head. Gray and Happy stayed for a while, laughing and joking about other guild members and how Elfman had failed so spectacularly against Natsu. Lucy tried her best to keep up with the conversation but found it almost impossible. After a while Gray and Happy took their leave, to the relief of the distressed Lucy. She needed to clear her head or else she would be driven mad. However Lucy only knew one way she could do that. Could she really bring herself to tell Erza how she felt? And could she betray Natsu like that just for the sake of her own feelings?

Lucy clutched her head in one hand and her chest in the other. The storm was still raging inside her brain and now her heart had decided to join in. She was torn, but either way she needed to talk to someone about what had happened with Natsu. Unfortunately, there was only option of who that could be…

* * *

><p>Day passed to night over Magnolia town and in the Fairy Hills dormitory Erza was inspecting her different armours in her five-room apartment. She stopped briefly at the (hideous) dress that Natsu had given her. She sighed deeply and moved on to the next outfit. She did feel slight remorse for poor Natsu and her role in his situation. Telling Lucy had definitely been the right decision, it was logical to do so. Erza wondered briefly why logical and social norms just failed to be compatible so often in life. The outcomes were almost never as favourable as expected.<p>

The thought that mainly bothered Erza however was not whether Natsu would be okay, as she had already decided he was too strong a person and a mage to let this bother him for long, instead it was that a small part of her felt decidedly happier knowing that Lucy had rejected Natsu. Erza didn't have long to contemplate on this thought however because there was a knock at the door, disturbing Erza's train of thought.

Erza opened the door swiftly and saw Juvia standing on the other side.

"Lucy called up to the dormitory asking for you," She explained, clearly agitated for some reason. "Juvia told Lucy that this isn't a respectable hour to be calling on friends and that she should come back tomorrow. Lucy was insistent however that Juvia let her in to see you…"

Juvia sighed and continued. "I hope you are not mad at Juvia, Lucy was most arrogant about the whole thing."

"No I wasn't Juvia! You're being ridiculous, let me past!" Lucy's voice came from behind Juvia somewhere in the corridor. Juvia stood aside reluctantly and Lucy stepped forward, clearly annoyed. Her mood softened however when she saw that Erza wasn't annoyed but instead seemed slightly amused by Juvia's antics.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could eh, talk to you about what happened yesterday?" Lucy asked quietly. Juvia cleared her throat loudly; obviously still not content with Lucy's behaviour.

"Thank you Juvia, but it's okay, Lucy is always welcome to call on me any time." Erza explained graciously. Juvia just nodded and walked off, still somewhat annoyed.

"She's quite odd isn't she?" Lucy asked, watching Juvia walk away.

"Yes, but no more so than the rest of Fairy Tail's members." Erza noted, then added as a second thought "except for you Lucy. You seem decidedly normal."

"Eh, thanks… can I come in?"

"Of course, take a seat."

Erza stood aside and Lucy scampered into the warm apartment. She had forgotten just how large Erza's living quarters were. She sat down gingerly on the large couch. Erza requiped out of her armour and into a simple skirt/top outfit before sitting down beside her. It really suited her. The skirt complemented her luscious red hair beautifully. Lucy was painfully aware of how close Erza had sat down next to her, though she was pretty sure the great Titania hadn't thought anything of it. Lucy clasped her own hand in her lap and sat back in her seat, creating at least some breathing distance between herself and her companion. The two were quiet for a moment. Erza was looking at Lucy somewhat intently, waiting for her to speak. Lucy blushed.

"I.. I'm really sorry for bothering you like this, it's just you're the only one who knows about Natsu's… feelings for me." Lucy blurted out, still blushing slightly."

"Theres no reason to apologise Lucy, we're friends and like I told Juvia, you can call on me any time."

Lucy smiled gratefully and relaxed slightly at Erza's kind words. "I just feel so terrible for… well for not feeling the same…"

"You shouldn't feel so bad Lucy. It's not your fault that your feelings for Natsu don't reach further than companionship." Erza said. Then her expression softened further and she added "Really, you did the right thing by being honest with him."

Lucy nodded and stared down at her hands. Erza watched her carefully. She knew that Lucy needed some kind of comforting but she wasn't sure what exactly that entailed. "It'll be okay." Erza said, putting her arm awkwardly around Lucy's shoulders. It wasn't actually as hard as she expected. Lucy seemed to appreciate the gesture, Erza thought. Of course it wasn't exactly the truth, Erza had no way of knowing whether everything would turn out in a satisfactory manner. However Lucy just seemed to need some kind of hopeful statement to cling to. Reassurance was the best method. Erza wouldn't deny Lucy that.

"Thanks Erza" Lucy sighed, leaning in to her arm. "I'm sorry for grabbing your arm like that yesterday too"

Erza smiled. She didn't really understand why Lucy was apologising for something so trivial, but she decided just to go with it. "It's ok Lucy, really you did nothing wrong."

Lucy smiled at the great Titania. Maybe she wasn't actually as socially awkward as Lucy had dubbed her to be all this time. She felt a great deal more comfortable around her now after her kind words and the warmth of her arm across her neck was soothing. Lucy felt a great deal more at ease than she had in the last day or so and she let out a small sigh of relief.

Erza relaxed her arm around Lucy's shoulders, now comfortable with its placement. She noticed that Lucy edged slightly closer to her now. She could feel the warmth of her arm against her body and found it oddly soothing. Erza smiled at her blonde friend.

"Erza, do you like anyone in the guild? The way Natsu likes me I mean?"

Erza thought for a moment. She hadn't really considered any of the guild members in a sexual way recently. What with all the commotion over the Oración Seis and everything, when did she ever have time? She had lately considered Lucy as an attractive companion, but that needed further thought…

"I'm not sure really. " Erza replied. Lucy's heart sank a little. "I just haven't thought about it much lately, though once I have I will be better able to answer your query."

Lucy nodded, smiling at the ever odd Erza.

"How about you Lucy? You have made your feelings concerning Natsu apparent but what about the other members of the guild?" Erza asked inquisitively.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red, not far off from Erza's hair colour, and turned away. Erza was intrigued by her reaction and probed further.

"You do? Well that's not entirely surprising. Who is it?"

Lucy felt her heart begin to race. It was like a samba drummer had taken up residence inside her chest. Her throat felt dry and scratchy. She gulped and looked back at Erza. She couldn't lie, not to Nakama, and Erza HAD asked her outright… Lucy opened her mouth to try to speak but found she couldn't. Her nerves had gotten the better of her voice, but that wasn't the only way she could tell Erza who she had fallen for.

Lucy leaned towards Erza, her lips parted slightly. She could feel Erza's warm breath on her lips as she edged closer. They were mere inches apart…

"Are you aware of what you are doing Lucy?" Erza asked quizzically.

Lucy jumped up from the sofa, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. What was she doing? She didn't even know if Erza liked girls, never mind her! Now she had gone and ruined everything by trying to kiss her. She had completely humiliated herself. There was no way she could even look at Erza right now.

"I, I should go…" Lucy turned and strode towards the door, opened it and hurried out and down the corridor. Erza watched her go.

* * *

><p>Lucy headed out of Erza's room and started down the winding corridors before heading into the night. She was completely distraught. Not only had she managed to ruin her relationship with Natsu, now she had completely destroyed all chances she may have had with Erza. Who was she kidding? Lucy had never had a chance with the great Titania. Even if she DID like girls, which Lucy doubted, why would she fall for someone as bland and powerless as Lucy?<p>

Lucy stopped at the gate of the Fairy Hills and leant on them, sobbing. After a moment she tried to calm down. Her emotions were completely shot and she found it difficult, but eventually she managed to compose herself enough to stop crying. Lucy stood up straight and looked up at the night sky. She wished she could take it back, all of it, and start again.

"Lucy…"

Lucy started and spun around. Erza had followed her down the path and was now standing right behind her. Lucy hadn't heard her coming.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lucy demanded, clutching her chest and trying to breathe.

"Well you were quite a bit ahead of me but you kept stopping along the way for some reason."

"Oh, right…" Lucy wiped away her tears hurriedly. She didn't want Erza to know that she had been stopping because she was sobbing so hard she couldn't see. Erza did notice the tears however. She reached a hand up and gently brushed one from Lucy's cheek. Afterwards, she left her hand resting there. Lucy was taken aback and completely confused by the gesture. _Why_…?

"You left before I had a chance to explain. However you did give me a chance to think through what I was going to say to you, or not say, as the case is."

_Oh, that's why… _Lucy's face dropped slightly. She had already been rejected. She didn't need Erza to make it official. She could feel the tears welling up again. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of Erza.

That's when Erza kissed her.

Lucy froze in shock. She could feel Erza's warm lips pressed against hers but she couldn't bring her body to react. Erza's kiss was so gentle and soft; not at all what Lucy had imagined it would be like. It lasted only for a moment.

Erza pulled away, looking slightly confused. "Sorry, is that not what you had in mind?"

"No! No I mean it was, you just surprised me." Lucy explained quickly. Erza smiled at her and took her hand in hers. Lucy still couldn't help blushing. Was this really happening?

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted to your advances. I realise that it wasn't exactly what you were expecting. I hadn't considered what to do in that situation." Erza tried to explain. Lucy just beamed warmly at her. She certainly was odd, if not just confusing at the best of times.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?"

Erza looked quizzically at Lucy. "Lucy I am never quite sure what you are thinking…"

"I mean, do you like me too?" Lucy's heart seemed to stop for a second.

Erza smiled back at her beautiful blonde friend. True she hadn't really realised the full extent of her feelings for Lucy before but when Lucy tried to kiss her, everything just seemed to fall into place.

"Well, I would have thought that was obvious." Erza smiled cheekily.

Lucy let out a little shriek threw her arms around a somewhat startled Erza and hugged her tight to her. This time she wasn't going to freeze up, she was positive and she had gotten some of her long lost confidence back. She leaned her head in close to Erza's, stopping briefly to kiss her neck lightly. Erza practically melted under Lucy's touch. Then Lucy smiled warmly at her and kissed her passionately under the moon lit sky.

* * *

><p>A day or so passed and a lot of things had changed in the Fairy Tail guild. Though he had promised Lucy that they would remain friends, Natsu had not shown up to the Guild or talked to any of its members since the incident with Gray and Elfman. Some of the members of the guild had begun to worry but Erza assured them that he had just needed to blow off steam. She knew Natsu, he would be back.<p>

Meanwhile, Erza and Lucy continued to see each other and their relationship began to develop. Nothing official had been laid down yet, neither of them yet considered the other her girlfriend. Nevertheless the two girls understood the prudence of keeping what was happening between them a secret. Neither Erza nor Lucy wanted to lose Natsu completely as a friend. Lucy especially still felt terrible for her actions; though she also knew she wouldn't have changed what had happened with Erza if given the chance. Sure, she may have taken out the bit with her running out of the girl's dormitory like a blubbering maniac, but nothing after that.

It was an unusually chilly evening when Natsu returned to the Guild. He walked right into the Hall and up to the bar as if nothing had happened. All the members present watched him curiously, some in terror, expecting another fight.

"Boy I'm starving! Anything good to eat?" Natsu asked a confused and wary Mirajane. He positively beamed from ear to ear and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Sure Natsu" she smiled and cautiously placed a large bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, tucking into the bowl as if it was his first meal in weeks.

"Natsu!"

Happy came flying down and landed on Natsu's shoulder. His companion grinned at him, his face stuffed with ramen. He attempted to say something that sounded vaguely like "Hi Happy!"

"Where have you been Natsu, I looked everywhere!" Happy was both excited to see Natsu and upset that he had left in the first place. His ears drooped as he hugged the side of Natsu's face.

"I went off into the woods for a bit." Natsu grinned, then stuffed more food hurriedly into is mouth.

"What were you looking for?" Happy asked inquisitively, his head bent slightly to the side.

"Oh, nothing really…" Natsu replied, an image of Igneel briefly flashing across his mind's eye.

* * *

><p>Erza ran her hand along Lucy's shoulder. She loved watching her sleep, especially when she was in her arms. Her skin was soft and firm to the touch. Erza enjoyed stroking it and the pleasurable view she had of the naked Lucy snuggled up to her chest. At first Lucy had found it awkward, being naked around Erza, but she had found it easier when Erza reminded her that she had already seen Lucy naked before when Hilda had sent her on a job in Fairy Hills. Or, Hilda's spirit had really.<p>

Erza hadn't had any problems being naked around Lucy. She had often been naked around femal companions and viewed it as an important bonding process. However, the intimate side of things had initially puzzled her. Lucy seemed to know what she was doing though, and Erza made sure she was an efficient and fast learning student.

Lucy began to wake up. Yawning, she blinked her eyes for a few seconds and then looked up at Erza. She blushed profusely and looked away. "You're staring at me again!" She giggled. Erza apologised awkwardly and shielded her eyes with her free arm. Lucy just laughed and removed Erza's hand from her now puzzled face.

"I don't mean I mind… I'm just not used to it is all."

"Well my apologies anyway Lucy. I'll try to do so a little less or at least not when you are aware of it."

Erza smiled at her and Lucy reached up and kissed her companion. A beautiful tingling feeling washed over them, starting from the point where their lips touched. Lucy pulled away and laid her head down on Erza's chest, sighing. Erza tried to catch her breath and then upon success began to stroke Lucy's hair.

"I love just lying here with you Erza." Lucy breathed happily. "It just feels… right."

Erza lifted Lucy's chin and kissed her. She could feel her breath mingle with Lucy's and leaned in further, kissing her passionately. Just lying there wasn't exactly what Erza had in mind. Lucy moaned softly and ran her hands through Erza's hair before grabbing it and pulling gently. Erza flipped Lucy onto her back and started to slowly kiss down Lucy's neck, her hands caressing her as they followed. Lucy dragged her finger nails along Erza's back and gasped as Erza stopped between her thighs. Pleasure rushed through her in waves and Lucy moaned loudly, arching her back… just as the door burst open...


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan to end all Plans

**Chapter 3: The Plan to end all Plans**

Juvia apologises for the intrusion but she thought that Erza would like to know…"

Juvia stopped dead, halfway in the door way, her hand still resting on the door knob as her jaw dropped. Erza leapt back off Lucy, bringing the covers with her. Lucy shrieked and pulled them back, hiding beneath them and turning bright red.

"Juvia did not need you to put on such an erotic display, if you wanted Juvia to leave all you needed to do was ask…" Juvia huffed, folding her arms and glaring at both Lucy and Erza.

"We weren't doing it because of you!" Lucy exclaimed, peeking her head out of the covers. Then she realised what she had said and stuttered "I mean, we had started beforehand, already… I mean…"

"Never mind," Erza cut in. "What is it Juvia, and why didn't you knock? You know the rules."

Lucy looked up at her red haired companion and was startled to see that she had already requiped back into her armour. She didn't look embarrassed; instead there was a look of stern pride, and of course furious annoyance. Juvia cowered back slightly from the door but remained defiant.

"Well, Juvia thought Erza would like to know that Natsu has returned and was so excited to tell Erza that, well, Juvia forgot to knock…" Juvia blushed slightly and was clearly aware of her own inappropriate behaviour. Erza rolled her eyes, a gesture she had been taught by Lucy, and shooed Juvia away. Juvia left hurriedly, not wanting to feel the wrath of the great Titania.

Lucy buried her face back beneath the covers. She just wanted to hide there, forever if possible. "Well that was embarrassing…"

"Not really." Erza replied.

Lucy whipped back the covers and looked at Erza in disbelief. Erza was sitting with her chin in her , hand. Her face looked stern, her brow furrowed as she was clearly deep in thought.

"What I mean is that this is decidedly an undesirable situation."

Erza glanced at Lucy, who looked hurt.

"I don't mean it like that," She explained quickly "I just mean that now that Natsu is back and Juvia is aware of our situation, we have a serious problem."

She sighed and looked out of the window, still looking thoughtful.

"Though, I am glad that he has returned."

"Me too" Lucy agreed, tracing a small imaginary circle with her keys on the bedsheets below her. Erza was right, Natsu returning created a problem for them both. Lucy didn't want to have to lie to Natsu and she doubted very much that their 'situation' as Erza put it, would stay secret now that Juvia knew. Lucy sighed and pulled her bra and shirt back on. Juvia wasn't a gossip, but she wasn't exactly going to keep something as big as this a secret.

"I could tell Juvia that nothing happened." Erza suggested, turning to Lucy with one of her largest swords in her hand. Lucy yelped in surprise.

"No! No we are NOT threatening Juvia!"

Erza looked disgruntled, but nodded and put the sword away.

"Besides, it's not fair to do that. We can't make her lie on our behalf."

"She wouldn't have to lie, she just wouldn't say anything."

Lucy shook her head firmly. "It'll get out sooner or later, we'd be just kidding ourselves if we thought that it wouldn't."

Erza couldn't help being a little surprised by Lucy's logical conclusion. If Natsu were to find out then it would be best told to him by them themselves. Only then could he get an accurate picture of their situation and how it was not intended as a way to cause him misery. Admittedly, Erza did not want to have to tell Natsu but if things with Lucy were to continue, then it was really the just thing to do. She only hoped that Natsu could contain himself long enough for her to get any bystanders to a safe distance.

"I know what you're thinking, we have to tell him." Lucy predicted.

"Correct."

"In that case then, can we make it official?"

"I don't understand. How could we officialise telling him?"

"No, I meant…" Lucy hugged Erza close to her. She stroked her cheek lightly and gazed upon her beautiful face. "Be mine, officially."

"Oh," Erza blushed, looking slightly sheepish, a rare look for her. "I thought I already was."

Erza and Lucy spent a little more time together in Erza's room before heading down to the guild. They planned to confront Natsu there and tell him straight out about their relationship. Lucy hoped that their revelation wouldn't be the final step in ending their friendship with Natsu. Natsu was the whole reason that Lucy had ever even gotten to join Fairy Tail. He was her first link to this wonderful world, she owed him everything. Without him, she would never have even met Erza.

They reached the entrance to the Guild Hall and Lucy stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to go through with it. It wasn't fair on Natsu, she didn't want to break his heart all over again. Erza walked a few steps and then realised that Lucy had lagged behind. She turned to her and saw that she had turned very pale, staring at the hall doors as if they were the gates of hell. Erza back tracked, took Lucy's hand in hers and leant her forehead against Lucy's.

"Don't worry," She said softly, smiling at the petrified Lucy. "Natsu could never stay mad at you, you're his nakama and his best friend"

"Apart from Happy, and you perhaps" Lucy smiled briefly.

"He may be annoyed with me for some time." Erza admitted "But that's okay, it wouldn't be the first time. We grew up together after all."

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath. She was thankful that Erza was so strong all the time, or at least when it counted. After a moment she gave a small smile and motioned for Erza to lead the way. She squeezed Lucy's hand reassuringly then let go and pushed open the large wooden doors to the Guild hall.

Lucy looked around the room full of chattering guild members. She spotted Natsu and her heart began to do what felt like back flips. Her stomach dropped inside her. He was sitting with Happy, Charle and Wendy. They were laughing and joking. Wendy looked content. Lucy smiled, at least Wendy was settling in well.

Erza and Lucy made to walk over to Natsu. Erza looked determined, Lucy terrified. However Gray suddenly stepped in front of them, completely unaware of their impending mission.

"Hey Erza, I was thinking we could do this job." He said, sticking the piece of paper right under Erza's nose. Erza took the paper and read it briefly. Then her gaze snapped back to Gray, who looked positively bored.

"Why exactly do you want to go on this job? We are only just back from dealing with the Oración Seis…"

Gray sighed and flexed his arms behind his head. "Well I thought Lucy could do with the money for rent." Gray explained, and then added "Also I'm bored as hell and want something to beat up." He smirked and Erza returned the gesture before turning her attention back to the piece of paper for a moment.

"Yes, I agree we should take this job." Erza said, handing back the piece of paper to Gray who grinned casually, one hand in his pocket. "As long as Natsu comes too of course." Gray's smile quickly dissolved.

"What? Why?"

Erza shrugged "He always comes. It wouldn't be the same otherwise."

"But you saw how he basically exploded last week!" Gray argued, gesturing towards the unaware Natsu. "Besides, the reward is low enough already without him taking a share…"

"He can have mine, I don't need it" Erza brushed off Gray's excuse lightly.

Gray went to open his mouth in retort but Erza just glared at him and he agreed reluctantly, stalking off undoing his trouser buttons.

Lucy whipped around to face Erza, who was smiling slyly. "You just accepted to go on a job with Natsu! It's going to be ridiculously awkward after we tell him about us, he's not going to want to go anyway!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. Then she huffed and crossed her arms. "Why even bother going on the job anyway?"

"Because you always say you need money for rent." Erza explained, still smiling calmly. "Besides we're not going to tell Natsu now."

Lucy was confused. "We're… not?"

"No," Erza replied, she looked distant, a plan clearly forming in her thoughts. "We'll tell him on the job."

Natsu had been glad to go with them, exclaiming that he was raring to go. Of course when he found out that they would be travelling by train, his attitude did drop significantly. Lucy was slightly taken aback by Natsu's mood. It was like he had never even said anything to Lucy, like none of it had ever happened. Of course they were all aware that it had, including Gray.

"So when are you two love birds gonna tell the flaming idiot?" Gray asked, yawning and stretching before rubbing his bare stomach.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy hissed, jumping up in surprise. She shot a look over at Natsu, expecting him to have burnt down half the train carriage. However, he was blissfully unaware as Erza had been kind enough to knock him out. He was sleeping soundly, a large bump on his head and a bubble appearing from his nose every time he breathed out. Lucy exhaled and sat back on her seat, clutching her chest.

"How the hell did you find out anyway?" She attacked Gray.

Gray stayed cool as a cucumber and smirked. "Juvia, she's told nearly everyone about your 'unacceptable display'"

"It wasn't meant as a display…" Lucy muttered, clearly annoyed.

Gray just shrugged and laughed. Erza remained silent and to Lucy's surprise, she was blushing profusely.

"Everyone knows already?"

"Yep." Gray replied. "Don't worry though, everyone's cool with it. It's pretty hot really, the thought of the two of you…" Erza didn't let him finish his sentence but stamped hard on his foot. It was the only part of Gray within easy reaching distance. Gray winced painfully, but then smirked back at Erza to show he was just playing around.

"Well we'll probably tell him after the job is done…" Lucy said quietly. She was still afraid that Natsu could hear him through his sleeping stupor.

"Ah, good. Don't want him blowing up the whole town. I need some of that reward." Gray said coldly, he obviously hadn't forgiven Natsu for his odd behaviour a couple of days agon. "Be warned though, he won't take it well, he has the hots for you Lucy."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Lucy jumped out of her seat for the second time. She looked quickly between Erza and Gray for an explanation. Erza shook her head, not a clue. Gray shrugged.

"It's pretty obvious really, he's always talking about you or following you around. Doesn't take a genius to work it out. I knew you would end up with Erza though, that was also obvious."

"Oh come on! You couldn't have known that…" Gray just smiled knowingly and Lucy sat back down, blushing again. She hadn't noticed… How many others had known before she had? Poor Natsu…

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it." Erza said calmly. She was stroking Natsu's hair in a motherly fashion. Lucy wondered if she as even aware if she was doing it. It was pretty cute really. The two clearly cared for each other very much. Lucy felt a pang of guilt. She may be about to ruin their relationship, pulling apart a friendship that had been going strong all these years. Lucy turned her attention to the window, tears welling up behind her eyes. Neither Erza or Gray noticed, she seemed to be just admiring the scenery. Their talk turned to the attention of the job in hand and how they would go about it. Lucy caught snipets of the conversation but found that she couldn't care less about a job or rent money at the moment. She just hoped that Erza had planned this right. If she hadn't Lucy feared for the poor unsuspecting buildings and bystanders that may get in Natsu's way…

The job took the team to the familiar town of Hosenka, where a group of thug mages had been attacking and mugging wealthy tourists. The job turned out to be disappointingly easy as the thugs had only been pretending to be mages in order to easily scare their victims. Gray sulked as he punched the last one in the face, knocking him out easily.

"That really wasn't worth the trip." He muttered, brushing off his bare shoulders.

"I don't know about that!" Lucy said happily. Taurus stood at her side, staring down her top and drooling. One of the thugs began to crawl away so Erza kicked him over and stood on his backside. "You want more punishment?" She asked rather sadistically.

"Oh Erza! Punish me t…"

"Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy shouted smiling before Taurus could finish his sentence. Then a confused look washed over her face.

"Anyone else get a sense of déjà vu?"

"Seeing as the job was done so quickly, maybe we should stay here for a bit. Relax a little and catch up…" Erza suggested

"Ok, now seriously, déjà vu anyone?"

Erza just smiled at her, the guys weren't even listening. "The hotel owner said if we finished the job quickly and quietly we could stay a few days longer for free."

"Quietly? Fat chance of that..."

"Well actually, Natsu didn't destroy anything this time."

Gray, Erza and Lucy looked around in amazement. Everything was still very much intact, except for the thugs. There was something seriously wrong here…

"I suppose I just didn't feel like it!" Natsu grinned, one hand behind his head. The other three just looked at him in shock.

"Also, I think taking some time out is a great idea!" Natsu finished, punching the air in excitement. "Pity I forgot to ask Happy to come."

"Natsu wants to relax…?" Gray asked nervously, his face twitched.

"And he doesn't want to destroy anything…" Erza muttered.

"AND he forgot happy…" Lucy added, ghostly pale, she knew something was missing, but to forget Happy…

Natsu noticed their reactions, his smile faded. "Are you guys ok? You don't look well." He turned his head to the side and put his hands on his hips.

"Em Fine, you…?" Lucy asked him seriously.

"Never better!"

Natsu grinned again and started to run off in the direction of the hotel. The other three glanced at each other for a moment. Who was this and what had they done with the real Natsu?

Later that evening, before dinner, Erza and Lucy decided to take advantage of the Hotels spa facilities. Lucy disrobed and dunked herself into the hot steamy water. Erza followed suit. They were the only two around so Lucy swam over to Erza and kissed her briefly, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Mmm, staying at the spa really was a great idea!" She hummed, the soothing water swirling around her body. "About telling Natsu though, what's the plan?"

Erza swished the water around herself for a second, then dunked her hair back into the warm water. "This_ is_ the plan. Bring Natsu to the Hotel to relax, then tell him."

"Erza, that's not a plan!" Lucy exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"What? The chances of him taking this news well is more likely if he is in a relaxing environment." Erza looked defensive and also taken aback.

Lucy just sighed and laughed it off. Erza didn't understand but chose not to bother, she was too relaxed to try and figure out Lucy's thoughts right now. Besides, she was completely naked and it was quite distracting.

"Remember when we were here last time?" Lucy asked, moving closer to Erza, their bodies just touching. "And you wore your armour into the pool?"

Erza smiled and laughed at the memory. "Yes, admittedly that wasn't my best idea."

"Well I'm glad you aren't wearing it now." Lucy said suggestively. She put her arms around Erza and kissed her collar bone gently. Erza felt hot waves moving all over her body that had nothing to do with the water around her.

"And why is that?" She asked curiously, her hands caressing Lucy's back. Lucy bit her lip and held Erza closer, sliding one hand down her side and then down her stomach.

"Because if you were wearing armour, I couldn't do this." Lucy slid her hand between Erza's thighs. Erza gasped in surprise and clutched Lucy close as she began her descent into pure ecstasy.

"Well, he certainly eats like Natsu…" Gray muttered, looking over suspiciously at Natsu who was devouring every edible thing in front of him. Erza put down her bowl and gazed over at him.

"Yes, unfortunately…" she remarked and then sighed. "I think he's just stressed that's all. The break will do him good."

Gray looked doubtful but nodded anyway. "Where exactly did Lucy go again?"

"I sent her to the shop for some things…" Erza said vaguely. Gray didn't dare ask what.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." Gray said as he stood up and stretched. Erza nodded and smiled at him. Natsu noticed him leaving and waved goodbye. Gray just stared him for a moment, then walked off to his room muttering. _What the fuck is going on…_

Erza glanced over at Natsu, who was just finishing his meal. He had eaten enough for about ten people and now his stomach was bloated. He lay back on the floor and let out a large belch. Erza went to scold him and then thought better of it. She cleared her throat.

"So, how have you been Natsu?" She asked gently.

"Fine, fine." Natsu replied and stretched.

"I meant, after the whole Lucy situation."

"Ah… well yeah I suppose I didn't take it that well at first." Natsu sat back up and grinned at Erza. "But I'm okay now. Over it really."

Erza breathed a sigh of relief. If Natsu really was okay then it would make telling him much easier. She had actually sent Lucy to the shop in order to get Natsu on his own. Lucy clearly didn't want to have to tell Natsu what had happened and Erza wanted Lucy to be happy. She had decided to tell him alone and she would deal with any problems Natsu may have with it. By the looks of it though, things were going to go smoothly. Erza actually felt proud of Natsu, he was finally showing real signs of maturity. Erza smiled, she felt calm now.

"Well then there's something I wanted to tell you."

Natsu looked at her inquisitively, rubbing his still bloated stomach with one hand and leaning on the other. "What's that?"

"Lucy and I," Erza began, "We have entered into a relationship with one another. What I mean is, she's now my girlfriend. We were afraid to tell you because of the feelings you harbour for Lucy but if you're truly over her then I'm hoping there won't be much of a problem. If we've hurt you in anyway though, we're very sorry and I hope you can forgive us."

Natsu's smile completely faded from his face and he turned a stony grey colour. He stared at Erza with what she realised was a mix between disbelief and fury. Maybe Erza had misread the situation slightly… Was it possible that Natsu had been lying about being okay? She realised her mistake a little too late. Natsu had his fists clenched to his sides now, his knuckles were completely white and his arms were shaking, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak and it was clear that it was taking a lot of strength just to keep sitting.

"What… Did you just say?"


	4. Chapter 4: The End of an Era

_Okay, so this is the last chapter! For everyone who stuck with it for the last 3 chapters, hope you liked it :D _

**Chapter 4: The End of an Era**

Lucy strolled along the lamp lit street with Loke. He had insisted on walking with her because of the incident last time when Lucy had walked these streets alone. It almost seemed like a century had passed since then, everything had changed so much. She glanced at her old friend, now also her celestial spirit, her guardian. The moonlight reflected off his mane of hair and almost made him look saint like, almost.

Lucy was enjoying their walk together. She reminisced about the last evening that her and Loke had spent together here, and how he had been so afraid of her. The thought made her laugh out loud and he turned to her, bemused.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he joked. Lucy just grinned.

"No, I was just thinking about the last time we were here and how odd you used to act."

Loke smiled and looked off into the distance. Things sure were different. Lucy glanced down at the massage oil that Erza had asked her to buy. She had asked for a very specific one only available from a shop nearly twenty minutes away from the hotel. It had taken her quite a while to find it in the mess of shops that comprised of a quarter of the town, but she had eventually found it. She hoped Erza would be pleased.

"So what brings you to Hosenka town this time?" Loke enquired, looking at Lucy over his sunglasses.

"Erza thought it would be a good idea for Natsu to relax before…" Lucy stopped briefly. She hadn't told Loke yet. He had always seemed to have a thing for her. Lucy hadn't even thought about how he may react. Suddenly her nerves raged inside her. How was she meant to be able to do this later with Natsu if she couldn't even tell Loke now? She took a deep breath and started again.

"Well, before her and I tell him that we're going out." Lucy looked away and then whipped around quickly, startling Loke. "I'm really sorry! I should have told you sooner! I'm such an idiot, I didn't even think! PLEASE forgive me!" Lucy wailed.

Loke took a few steps back and laughed cautiously. "Eh Lucy, it's okay, I already know and I don't mind!" He laughed hard as Lucy's face reddened. Why did she always have to make such a fool of herself?

"Oh, well that's good then, sorry about that…" She smiled, her cheeks still hot pink in colour. Then her thoughts regressed a few moments.

"Hang on… How did you know?"

Now Loke was blushing. Lucy was completely stunned. Did Juvia somehow have connections with the Celestial Realm? If so, how could she not have known..?

"I'm afraid I eh,.. May have spied on you a little." He grinned. "I opened the gate myself to see how you were and you and Erza were, eh…" Loke did some crude imitations in the air and Lucy's face went bright red for what must have been the tenth time that day.

"You WATCHED?"

"Only for a moment… or two..."

"LOKE!"

"Hey, sorry but you have to understand, you're both very hot, how could I resist?"

"Loke don't make me force your gate closed because I swear, I will." She warned, shoving her finger right up to Loke's face. He smiled at her softly and she couldn't help but calm down.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He promised with his hand on his heart.

"Good…"

They rounded the corner and were paces away from the hotel. Lucy was glad, this conversation had gotten slightly awkward now.

"Unless you want me to of course." Loke muttered grinning, "Threesomes are a lot of fun you know…"

"LOKE!"

At that moment there was a huge crashing noise. Something came flying through the wall of the hotel, debris and wood flying everywhere. The object was hurtling at an amazing speed, flames roared through the wall where it had come flying out. Loke jumped into action and grabbed Lucy, pinning her to the ground beneath him. The object hurtled over Loke's back and Lucy watched as it landed a short distance off behind her, a blur of red in the night.

* * *

><p>Lucy gasped as she realised that the object was Erza. She frantically tried to push Loke off of herself. The dust settled around where Erza had presumably landed and Lucy was relieved to see that she was conscious and in a crouched stance. She was staring up at the hole in the Hotel wall. Lucy called out to her but Erza didn't move her gaze. She looked oddly calm for someone who had just been thrown through a wall. <em>Wait,Thrown?<em>

Lucy snapped her attention back to the building above them. Standing at what was left of the side of the hotel was Natsu, his whole body in flames. Lucy gasped in horror, he looked terrifying. Loke snarled up at him, but Natsu hadn't even noticed their appearance.

"FIGHT ME ERZA! Why won't you FIGHT?" Natsu roared, flames billowing from his nostrils.

"I'm not going to fight you Natsu." Erza said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"GAAAH!" Natsu jumped down from the building and sprinted at the calm figure of Erza, a terrifying streak of orange flame.

"NATSU STOP!" Lucy cried out, Loke still pinning her to the ground trying to protect her. All Lucy could do was watch as Natsu reached Erza and picked her up into the air. Erza didn't move, she didn't try to stop him, she didn't even blink. Lucy screamed as Natsu threw Erza into the air, back towards the hotel. This time Erza didn't fall so gracefully. She hit her face on some rubble near the hotel wall and shook slightly as she got up. She stood up again and stayed still, defiant as ever, blood dripping from a cut on her cheek. "I will NOT fight you."

"STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Lucy screamed, knocking Loke off of her. She ran over to Erza and grabbed her tight, trying to use her own body as a shield for Erza. She was too afraid too look back at Natsu and too ashamed of making him act this way. "Please STOP! I.. I love her!" She shouted back. Then she braced herself for impact and hoped that Erza would react this time.

However, nothing happened. Lucy clung to Erza for a few moments longer before Erza squeezed her hand. Then Lucy looked around slowly to see Natsu, kneeling on the ground where he had thrown Erza, his face in his hands and his whole body shaking. Lucy let go of Erza and ran over to him, kneeling down beside him. There were tears in Natsu's eyes. He bent forwards and rested his knuckles on the ground in front of him. "I didn't mean.. I didn't mean to hurt.." Lucy put her arm around him gently and pulled him close to her. Her whole bode reverberated with his shaking.

Erza knelt down in front of Natsu too, her expression a mix of apologetic and worried. Natsu lifted his tear strewn face to look at Erza. Then he lifted his hand up to her cheek and wiped a drop of blood away. "I didn't meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry…" He trailed off and put his head in his hands again. "It's ok Natsu, I know you didn't. You only barely threw me, it was an accident." Lucy looked at Erza in disbelief. _How can you only BARELY THROW someone?_ But Erza seemed sincere.

"It's still… unacceptable.." Natsu replied, avoiding Erza's gaze. "The way I reacted, no friend would…" Erza suddenly grabbed Natsu and pulled him close to her. "No friend would have gone after the girl their best friend was attracted to." Erza blurted out, she too seemed close to tears. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I should have talked to you first." Natsu tried to reply but Erza was squeezing him so tight he couldn't breathe. She eventually let him go and he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"No, no…" He eventually managed to say, his tears had dried now and he met Erza's gaze intently. "You are a great friend and I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Natsu bowed his head, clearly ashamed of his actions. Then he looked up at both Lucy and Erza. "Besides, Lucy loves you." Lucy blushed profusely and avoided looking at either of them. "What I feel, is a crush at best."

"Natsu, if you aren't ok with this, you don't need to pretend…"

"No, no, I'll be ok."

Lucy glanced up at Natsu and saw that he was smiling slightly though still clearly upset.

"I think I needed this vacation you know, though I don't think they'll let us stay after…"

He trailed off and looked over at the destruction he had caused. He grinned slightly, his mood seeming to pick up at the view. "It felt kind of good actually." Then he turned to Erza and put his hands on her shoulders, looking the most serious Lucy had ever seen him.

"Promise me you'll take care of her and you won't hurt her." Erza nodded solemnly.

"If you promise me that you are actually ok and not just pretending this time!"

Natsu nodded and smiled at her briefly. "I promise."

"Then I do to."

They both grasped each other by the arm and laughed, as if nothing out of the ordinary had even happened. Lucy felt tears welling up inside of her. She wasn't sure if it was stress or relief. _Why are they always so ODD?_

Natsu turned to Lucy and took his hand in hers. Lucy met his gaze and saw that he was in a lot of pain. She gasped and put her hand to his face.

"Natsu! Are you ok? You look like you're in pain!"

"I am," He said calmly. Lucy was baffled. "Because I hurt you, my nakama. I promised everything would be ok and I broke that promise."

Lucy tried to speak but Natsu cut her off, "And to top it off I've gone and hurt the one you love." He looked deeply ashamed and even winced at the thought of actually hurting Erza. "It's unforgivable really."

Lucy shook her head, tears escaping from her now. She didn't even try to hold them back. "No! Of course I forgive you." She blubbered, throwing her arms around him. "Even if you are an awful idiot sometimes."

Natsu grinned and hugged her back before helping the two to their feet. Both Loke and Gray were standing behind them, witnesses to the whole event.

"That, was seriously strange…" Loke muttered.

"You said it…" Gray agreed , resting his hands on his hips.

"Em, shouldn't you be wearing clothes?" Loke asked him, trying not to laugh but failing.

"What? I was asleep!"

"Loke's right, you should go put something on Gray before someone sees you." Erza said sternly, motioning the rest of them back to the hotel. Natsu grinned cheekily at Erza and Lucy. Lucy, confused as usual, asked…

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just the image of you and Erza… Maybe some whipped cream, handcuffs and wasabi paste. It's makes for some very sexy thoughts…" Natsu winced as Erza punched him but Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Then Natsu smiled apologetically again at Erza and Lucy before leaving awkwardly and receiving a smack to the back of the head from a disgruntled Loke.

Erza and Lucy were left alone as Loke returned to the Spirit World. He insisted on making sure everything was alright and offered to escort them back to the Guild if they wanted him to. Lucy nearly had to shoo him away before he would leave. She appreciated the gesture though, he really was her own personal protector. Not that she needed it, seeing as she also had her own knight in shining armour.

She turned to Erza and threw her arms around her neck, hugging her close. Erza kissed the side of her cheek before taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the damaged hotel. The owner was definitely not going to be best pleased…

"So," Erza said, breaking Lucy's train of thought.

"Mm?"

"You said you love me."

Lucy flushed scarlet and stopped dead in her tracks. She covered her face in her hands and bit her lip. It was true, she did love Erza. She hadn't meant to say it that way or at least not so soon. She felt like a complete idiot. "Yeah…" She whispered quietly.

Erza tugged on her arm, pulling her close to her.

"It's ok Lucy." She assured her. Lucy rested her head on her shoulder, still embarrassed but glad for the gesture.

"I love you too after all."

Lucy hugged Erza close to her. Apart from the destruction, this day actually hadn't been too bad. For a moment they walked on in silence, a warm feeling growing in both of their chests.

"Lucy," Erza asked quietly. Lucy looked up at her. She seemed confused and somewhat disturbed. Lucy gulped and pressed her to go on. What could possibly be so bad that it disturbed Lucy so much? The very idea of anything disturbing Erza chilled her to the bone. "Yeah..?"

"What Natsu said earlier…" Erza began slowly, "I get the handcuffs and the wasabi paste. But what was the whipped cream for?"

* * *

><p>Natsu ran out of the train station and into Magnolia town. AIR! REAL AIR! And the ground, it wasn't moving! Natsu took a deep breath and threw his head back with his eyes closed, appreciating the lack of transportation. It really was the simple things in life he enjoyed most.<p>

Erza and Lucy followed soon after him, Gray trailing behind. Lucy was laughing at something Erza had said. Erza didn't seem to get the joke and looked bashful. Lucy grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Natsu looked away and smiled. They really were a cute couple. Natsu couldn't think of any better suitor for Erza than Lucy. And this way it seemed, Erza was learning to forget about Jellal.

Natsu put his hands behind his head and walked in the direction of the Guild. He still felt terrible for the way he reacted. He shouldn't have done what he did. He had let a whole ball of anger and sadness well up inside him and he had then gone and taken it out on the people he loved.

Natsu thought about the word love for a moment and what it meant. Lucy had said that she loved Erza. He really hadn't expected that. In fairness though, he hadn't expected any of it. He knew he didn't feel that strongly about Lucy. He knew that with time his feelings would fade. It really was only a crush. Sure it may have been quite a strong one, but it wasn't love. Natsu knew what love felt like…

Natsu felt a pang of pain shoot through his chest. _Lisanna…_ He missed her every moment of every day. He knew it was going to be difficult getting used to Erza and Lucy being together but at least it was nothing compared to losing her. Natsu sighed and managed to smile to himself. These last few days sure had been an adventure. He wished that Lisanna had been here, even if she never loved him back, just so she could joke about what an idiot he had been. He would have given anything just to have her back for one more day. Natsu sighed to himself and looked up into the endless blue sky. Some things though, were just meant to stay impossible.

_**The End.**_


End file.
